


Like a Dream

by Panthera_Leo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sciam Fluff, Scott and Liam Adopt, Teen Wolf, liam dunbar - Freeform, sciam, scott McCall - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is so damn happy and couldn't ask for anything else in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Dream

|Scott/Liam|  
\----------

Yeah, they both were lucky; stuff like this never lasts, always there then gone the next. But they knew it would last forever.  
Has Scott laid in his bed at three in the morning gazing at his ceiling with a smile on his face that's been there since today, he had no doubt that the one phone call today made his entire life worth it.   
He has a job, being a veterinarian is something he's been wanting to do since the age of 16. But now he is one, at least has been for the last seven years.   
And it wasn't just Liam, he loves him, no doubt in the world. And being married to him for three years was part of why he was so happy at three in the morning.  
Scott glanced to his right, and Liam wasn't in bed. Then, there was a sound of a small cry that held a screech. Scott smiled. Then, he heard the baby monitor go off on his night stand, and the crying stopped.   
"It's okay now. Shhhh.. it's alright," it came out in that baby talk everyone uses to talk to babies. "Daddy's here for you."  
Scott got up, in only a pair of boxers going down the hall and into another room where he stood by the doorway. A crib stood in front of Liam, Scott watched has his upper body bounced. And Liam turned around still bouncing, and was surprised to see his husband in the doorway.   
"What are you doing up?" Liam whsipered.  
"I can't really sleep, I'm still excited." Scott shot a smile.   
"It feels like a dream." Liam stated.   
"I hope I never wake up." Liam turned his gaze to Scott.   
"Me too." And it went silent for awhile.   
"Something wrong?" Liam asked.   
"What, no. Everything is fine." Scott walked in, and Liam handed him the baby.   
"And you're sure that's what you want to name her?" He asked Liam.   
"Allison is perfect, don't you think?" Liam did it for Scott.  
Scott looked at sleeping Allison, then in Liams' eyes.   
"Yeah...I think it's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been awhile since I wrote in here. But I'm back and got a few new stories to share with yous! Hope you liked this fluff piece I wrote.


End file.
